


Morning Stretch

by FennFeatherDragon



Series: Menos and Reno [3]
Category: Evoland (Video Games), evoland 2
Genre: Demons, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Play Fighting, Training, demon, morning workout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno wakes up Menos early in the morning to start his first day of training</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Stretch

“Dad! Dad? Dad, come on. Dad? Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad.” the young demon speaks over and over as he bounces his hands on the mattress.

“The sun is still asleep, Reno,” his father answers pulling the covers over his head.

Reno pouts and tugs on the sheets, “Dad, come on.” He tugs a few more times before losing his grip and falls backwards. The eager child next elects a more direct method, and head butts his father in the side, “You promised!” he speaks with a sneer.

Menos groans and looks towards Reno, still half asleep, “Okay. I'm up... I'm up....”

“Yay!” Reno cheers and slides off the bed, practically bouncing on his feet. 

A thunderous yawn sounds from Menos as he pushes himself up and out of bed. How his son had this much energy already, he had no idea. But a promise was a promise, and after much begging from Reno, Menos agreed to begin teaching him how to properly fight. Royal or not, peace treaty or not, knowing self defense was always worthwhile and his son was old enough to begin learning.

After a quick breakfast, the eager young prince was practically hopping towards the barracks and adjacent training grounds. Every other step it seemed like, Reno would turn around and encourage his father to hurry, “We have the entire day, Reno.” Menos remarks while watching his son bounce around, “The sun is barely above the horizon. And if you keep hopping like that you won't have any energy left to train with.”

“Aww....” Reno whines before moving back to walk along side his father, “But you're going to teach me lots and lots of things right? You're going to show me how to be the strongest in all of Demonia! Right? Well, strongest after you.”

Menos couldn't help but laugh, “Yes, my son. But it will take longer than one day to learn everything. I did not become this strong over night. It took me years of training and learning from my father.”

“Years!” Reno shouts in worry, “But! But! If it takes years, I'll be as old as Grandpa before I'm as strong as you!”

Menos shakes his head, “It will not take that long, so long as you work hard and smart. And then, when I am king, you may be able to be my general.”

Reno's face lights up at the idea, “Like how you're general for Grandpa? Right? But... Matchos is really strong also. I would have to be stronger than him.”

“We have not even started. You have no reason to worry yet,” Menos notes, “And besides. We are Royal! And you know what Royals are, correct?”

Reno nods, “Royals are strong! But smart and also kind. We help our people! And we know when to attack and when to be peaceful. And if we have to attack, we knock their lights out!” He speaks holding up one fist.

Menos smiles and nods, “Yes, very good. Remember, we do not start fights. We finish them.”

Reno nods again, “Yeah! Come on, Dad! Show me!” The young boy turns and makes a dash for the sparring ring only to be captured by his father.

“Whoa, not yet,” Menos speaks, “We are training, not sparring. We need to stretch before we train.”

Reno tilts his head to one side, “Isn't sparring and training the same thing, Dad?”

Menos shakes his head, “No, they are quite different. Training is practice. Sparring is the test. You do not take a test without practicing first.”

“Oh!” Reno answers with a smile, “I understand. But do we have to stretch? It takes so long and it's so boring looking.”

“Yes, Son, we have to stretch,” Menos answers as they reach a grassy corner of the training yard, “You need to stretch in order to warm up your muscles and your body. In combat, you need to be flexible, and stretching helps you to be flexible. If you do not stretch, you can badly hurt yourself when you train. And if you get hurt, you cannot train until you are better.”

Reno goes wide eye, “I don't want to hurt myself! And I defiantly don't want to not be able to train with you, Dad!” the young child sighs in defeat, “I'll stretch.”

“That's my boy,” Menos answers with a smile, “Now, follow along and do as I do. After we stretch, then we can train.”


End file.
